


Adoration

by chylde0flyght



Series: Sensible Sensations [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chylde0flyght/pseuds/chylde0flyght
Summary: ad·o·ra·tion/ˌadəˈrāSH(ə)n/nounnoun: adoration; plural noun: adorations1.deep love and respect.





	Adoration

Bubbles turned to butterflies in my stomach as I watched them toss and tumble in the soft grass beneath them, the green doing nicely to cushion the impacts of their small bodies on the turf beneath them. The sounds of young play graced my ears, making my heart warm and my mouth quirk into a smile. My knuckles sounded on the door frame, alerting them to my presence.  
"Come on in; it's lunchtime."

**Author's Note:**

> Part two! These are probably all going to be super short and sweet, because I can't seem to write very much at all. That, or I just write in a tiny book. Whoops.


End file.
